Demoniac lover
by Slitherin's Snape93
Summary: Fem. Harry x Demon Severus. From Ch 1: It was almost midnight. Soon he would arrive. Like a jailer, who every day controls the princess locked up in the tower, every night Severus visited Erica.


p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 15px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #222222; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Alone in her room, for about an hour Erica was lying on her bed. The window was slightly open and, as she watched the dark night sky fascinated, she let herself be caressed by some cold drafts of air, shivering when they ruffled her dark hair, which she had recently carefully washed. She could not get out of bed. She could not move, think, act, because her breath was cut off, and her heart throbbed and languished as if clenched in a steel grip. It was almost midnight. Soon he would arrive. Like a jailer, who every day controls the princess locked up in the tower, every night Severus visited Erica. Every night, every holy night at Midnight, since Severus was infinitely vain in showing his demonic nature, and adored to fall into the girl's room with the sound of the bells of the church in the background. So, along with that glorious music, he would come in, stretching his enormous black wings, flaunting a power in front of her that, however, meant nothing to him. And then, like every night from the day they met, he used Erica's body as if she were a doll, regardless of her distress or pain. But now, the feelings of the young girl had changed. The anguish and fear that she usually felt when she saw the threatening figure of the demon in the distance were gradually disappearing, and Erica was staring at the window waiting to see him appear before her. When the midnight bell sounded the first toll, her heart was missing a beat: she was always waiting impatiently. Before meeting Severus Snape, she had always spent her nights crying in solitude because she had no friends, wondering how to be accepted. However, since Severus had entered her life, she no longer suffered from the harassment of classmates, on the contrary, she was beginning to consider herself superior to them. Higher, yes, better than all the others, because only she was able to unleash Severus' s passion, and it was her body, only her own, to have all the attention of the Prince of Darkness. Now Erica felt empty only when Severus was not with her, when he abandoned her after having sex, she did not care about the violence with which Severus used to possess her, until she could feel the burning body of the demon above her. Erica sighed, while an avalanche of memories, of images that had as protagonists only her and Severus hit her mind, like a storm. She seemed to feel the warm breath of the demon on her body, and the wounds caused by the scratches on her back seemed to open and burn again. She breathed heavily and felt that all these feelings, still vivid in her memory, were causing a strange reaction. All the warmth of her body slowly flowed between her legs. She was getting excited, thinking of the infernal creature who came to rape her every night. "Sev ..." she softly whispered "Severus ... please, hurry up ..." She tentatively reached a hand toward the offending spot, and stroked lightly. The church bell rang the first toll. Erica winced and as soon as she got up, her eyes ran to the window. He was there. Severus sat on the window, his huge wings slightly bent downward. His wings, his long hair and his clothes were darker than the night itself, and this made his white skin even brighter, so white as to seem made of ivory . And then, there were eyes. Ardent eyes, black, delightfully surrounded by dark circles only slightly hinted. Probably, he showed himself in that form to scare her. Being raped is already a horrible thing itself, but when the rapist is not even a human being, it becomes truly terrifying. In his naivety, Severus was really convinced that that form could disgust Erica, and cause her a pain worse than violence. Yeah, because it was pain what the demon wanted. If Erica remembered their first nights together, what had left her impressed was the way which Severus had stared at her while he was submitting her with force. He had looked at her, staring at the tears of oppression that were coming out of her eyes, and a sadistic, frightening, cruel grin had drawn on his face. But what the demon didn't know was the fact that Erica found his demonic form even more fascinating than the human one. Of course, the first times she had feared it, but now the fear had left room for an ocean of new feelings still inexplored, all those times when she saw or imagined those wide feathered wings she only wished to be wrapped in them in a warm embrace of passion. "Wonderful ..." Severus hissed, looking at the girl, while his eyes ran hungry along her body, gently wrapped by a blue silky nightgown. Erica blushed, and closed her legs suddenly. Surely, Severus had seen her. He was spying on her, and he had clearly seen her get excited while whispering his name. "Y-you ..." Erica stammered in despair "how much .. how much did you manage to see?" In less than a second, Severus was on top of her. He nailed her body in a supine position on the bed, firmly holding her shoulders against the mattress, and imprisoning her little body with his legs. The wings spread out behind his back enveloped them, projecting them both into an intimate and dark dimension. "I saw enough to understand what you want," said the demon, slipping a knee between the girl's legs. He pressed lightly against her intimacy, and the girl moaned softly, biting her lips to stifle those embarrassing sounds. Their faces were dangerously close. Erica could feel the demon's breath against her lips. How much she wanted them! With all the times they had sex, not once did Severus kiss her. And Erica always looked at his lips, red and wet, wishing to meet them, for once, tenderly. Seeing him so close, she stretched her neck toward him, hoping that for once Severus would allow her to reach her long-awaited treasure. "What are you trying to do?" He growled "I do not have time for this bullshit" he pushed Erica's head against the pillow and, after hurriedly getting away from her, tore her nightgown and underwear. Erica shyly closed her bare legs, to defend her intimacy from the indiscreet gaze of the demon, who devoured her with his eyes. "Please do not look at me like that." "What?" asked Severus, who only needed to raise the tone of his voice to make the girl tremble "With all the times I fucked you, you're still shy?" he forced her to open her legs. "Look how beautiful you are down there, it's cruel of you to hide ..." Hearing these words, Erica blushed and, deep down, she felt flattered by those compliments. She gave a shy smile, almost wanting to thank him, and put a finger to her mouth, wetting it with a little saliva. Severus was certainly not a romantic, and during their meetings went immediately to the point. He had not had the kindness to prepare her, let alone devoted himself to the preliminaries, so Erica had to make it herself. In addition, she knew that by making those little gestures she became incredibly attractive in the eyes of her demon, and would do anything to feel desired by him, more and more. She put her damp finger near her entrance, so obscenely exposed in front of Severus, and stroked her clit gently. "I see you know what you must do ..." the demon whispered pleased. He grabbed Erica's little legs and pulled them toward her, lifting them up a little. He undid his pants with a quick wave of his hand and slipped them to his knees. "Come on, Potter, tell me what you want," he urged her, leaning his already erect member against the girl's pussy. "Please, please, Severus ..." she pleaded, looking at him with her green eyes "fuck me, do what you want with me" Yes, that was how Severus liked to start, bending Erica to his will, forcing her to beg for having the pleasure that only he could give her. Severus shoved his cock violently into Erica's body, holding her by the sides, fingernails stuck in her rosy skin. For the demon, there could be no better prey than her. He loved to see that helpless little body writhing beneath him, shuddering when he felt those delicate little hands resting shyly on his shoulders. He loved that gentleness with which the girl let herself be possessed, that naivety in always hoping for a gesture of love. He bit her neck and shoulders, leaving on her fragile skin signs of an intense red. He wanted to use her and hurt her as punishment, as a punishment for being so weak and naive - or maybe, so perfect? Erica moaned, at every scratch, every bite, every violent thrust within her. She moaned until her little moans became screams, cries of pleasure and pain. Severus broke away from her neck, with a terrible grin on his face, and said to her lips: "What is it, am i hurting you?" The thought of hurting her made every chord of his soul vibrate. What he did not know, however, was that the obsessive violence, for Erica, was almost romantic. She liked the idea of being possessed with so much ardor. She felt adored, wanted, as if violence and pain were the physical demonstration of the love that Severus felt for her. "Oh, Sev ..." Erica answered, this time careful not to give in to the temptation to kiss him "please .. ah .. give me more ..." "You, little dirty ..." he bit her lower lip. Finally feeling Severus's lips on hers, even in such a brutal contact, Erica let herself be invaded by pleasure. Severus broke away from her, his mouth stained with a few drops of her blood. He looked over the girl on the bed. She looked at him with big, appealing eyes as she breathed heavily to recover. She seemed surprised, worried because the demon seemed to have calmed down, everything but his eyes, which seemed to wander madly over her. She squeezed her pussy slightly on Severus's cock and groaned softly, as if she wanted to shout: I'm here! "Small, inviting girl" thought Severus observing that show, both pitiful and exciting "what should I do to you? What do you want me to do? Should I fuck you again? I want to surprise you, I want to do something that you will always remember, like a trauma, like a nightmare. "He looked up at the wall to which the bed rested. Here it is! Fortunately, that little wooden cross was still there, simple, without decorations. He had noticed it from the first day, but he had never mentioned it to Erica - not that they talked a lot. Indeed, night after night he began to appreciate the presence of that small, simple Christian symbol. It was like shouting in front of God and the whole Paradise: look, your little lamb is mine! But maybe, now it would finally come useful. He reached out and, under Erica's confused eyes, drew the cross towards him. "What ... what are you doing, Sev?" She whispered, clinging to his shirt with both hands. She wondered why her beloved was behaving so strangely. Maybe he did not want her anymore, didn't he find her more attractive? She stared at him, her eyes even more wide open, seemed to implore insistently: "look at me!" "Silence!" shouted Severus, making the paintings tremble slightly in the room. He hit Erica on the face with the wooden cross, leaving her cheek reddened. Erica moaned, and a few small tears appeared in her eyes. "What is this?" He asked, annoyed. Yes, the play was working well enough. "I ... I'm sorry!" She tried to justify the cross "It's my mother's fault ... she put it". No, please do not stop now. "You know I will have to punish you now, will not you?" "Yes ..." Erica moaned, almost hopefully "punish me, my Lord, hurt me!" And immediately repented for those brave words. "You dirty masochistic bitch ..." Severus murmured through clenched teeth. He slipped out of the girl's body, as she let out a little disapproving groan. Staring at Erica's eyes, he brought the longest side of the cross to his mouth, and started to wet it with his tongue, watching with pleasure her gaze becoming more and more confused and worried. But as soon as he looked down at Erica's delicate little flower, he realized that there was no need. In fact, Erica was already totally wet, and waited impatiently for her punishment. It was a marvelous spectacle: Her pussy contracting. And to make matters worse, that delicious insatiable whore's body was accompanied by a beautiful angel's face, with flushed cheeks and moist eyes. "God ..." the demon murmured, his voice struggling to hold back the excitement "I know perverts who would pay gold to fuck you even for a single night" At such audacious words, Erica blushed even more. Severus felt the desire to take control of her and, under Erica's anxious eyes, penetrated her with the height of the cross, enjoying her acute screams. It was a collection of sensations, images, sounds. Erica felt the cold wood pushing deep inside her, and Severus was so beautiful while he dedicated all those attentions to her. His eyes stared ruthlessly, while a few brilliant drops of sweat bathed his forehead and a few strands of hair, and his breathing became more and more labored. It was too much, Erica realized she was coming. She did not want this to happen, she wanted to reach her orgasm with Severus's cock inside her. "Sev, no ... p-please, not like that!" But the demon did not listen to her, entranced by her pleading voice. No longer able to hold back, Erica came screaming Severus's name, clinging to his shoulders. Severus did not even give her time to breathe. "Come on now, be a good girl, make me come too" he 'grabbed her by her hips and pulled her towards him. He thrusted back inside her, and with the last remaining forces Erica called him as she repeated those phrases that Severus loved so much. "Fill me" she said, almost on the point of losing consciousness " mark me, so I'll be forever yours". Those words were really too much. Severus reached his orgasm cumming in the body of that delirious little girl, who had now abandoned all inhibitions, and let himself fall exhausted on that fragile little body. They stayed like that for a few idilliac minutes, Erica caressing with shaky hands the demon's black hair, and Severus resting in what seemed to really be a hug, a very unusual contact for the two of them. Severus jumped up, his eyes widening, like that of a person who return to reality after a nightmare or perhaps, after a sweet dream? He swore through clenched teeth, and went to sit on the window, watching the night sky. Behind him, Erica wiped her intimacy with the sheets, putting a new nightgown on. She smiled to herself, thinking that she could embrace Severus as much as she wanted. No, maybe a hug was too much. Most likely, Severus would have grabbed her and thrown her out of the window. However, Erica still wanted a contact, just a small demonstration of sweetness after all that violence. She got out of bed and reached the demon at the window. His figure was beautiful: delicate drafts of wind ruffled his hair, and seemed to be able to move his clothes. It was fascinating, he really looked like a thousand-year-old and powerful creature, an ancient statue that scans the world from the roof of a church. Perhaps Severus would have found her fascinating. Perhaps he would have liked to see her dressing gown swaying in the evening breeze. She timidly cleared her throat. "Sev ..." the demon spun around, and Erica noticed that the veil of uneasiness still darkened his eyes. "Severus ... thank you" Severus's anxious eyes widened, surprised, and Erica was struck by the beauty of that black obsidian. Severus jumped in the room and stared at Erica, who immediately recognised the emotion in his eyes. Then, as aggressive as he had always been, he grabbed the girl by the arms and held her to him. He squeezed her almost suffocating her, slipping a hand into her dark hair, letting Erica's little hands run free on his back. He hugged that innocent little girl, who was thanking him for having raped her with a wooden cross. "Erica ..." her name was whispered hoarsely, and when she lifted her face, he kissed her. Contrary to what Erica expected, he did not bit her lips, nor tore her tongue out. It was a long and slow kiss: Severus's tongue moved decisively, deeply savoring the sweetness of Erica's mouth, whose lips sometimes trembled, perhaps with fear, perhaps with joy. Silence reigned in the room, broken only by the small moans that Erica occasionally let slip away, and which ended each time to go off in Severus's mouth. "You are mine," said Severus in the brief moments when their lips parted. Like a chant, like an obsession, those words escaped from the demon's mouth and heart. "You are mine, mine alone, forever mine, mine and nobody's else." Perhaps, in addition to Erica's body, he was beginning to desire what he could not get with bites and slaps. He wanted Erica's love. Yes, this was what he wanted, that the sweet little girl kissed by angels would burn with love for him, would give her body only to him, would be raped with sacred devotion, guided by feelings and not only by the pursuit of pleasure. He kissed her again, exploring that sweet mouth and caressing her inexperienced tongue. "Severus, please," Erica pleaded, on his lips "come to me every night " The answer came immediately, and was like a balm for the heart of the girl. "I promise "./span/p 


End file.
